


Slow and Careful

by Katherine



Series: Trembling (series) [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cider, F/F, Implied power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn't cider season yet?" Fluttershy asks, making that a question, because she watches the animals and when the apples come ready but she could be wrong in when she thinks.</p>
<p>"Not yet," Applejack agrees, reassuring her. "But we made this test batch, extra slow and careful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Careful

"It isn't cider season yet?" Fluttershy asks, making that a question, because she watches the animals and when the apples come ready but she could be wrong in when she thinks.

"Not yet," Applejack agrees, reassuring her. "But we made this test batch, extra slow and careful. Granny Smith said trying it can wait til morning."

Fluttershy nods, knowing the sort of thing Granny Smith says. (Morning when we're fresh, all of you.) Then she nods again with a slow smile as Applejack sets the barrel carefully down and pries off the top.

"Figured we could try it first, since we're still awake."

Fluttershy doesn't have the right cider mugs, ones made of the same wood as the barrels, but Applejack chooses a tall favourite of her own from the cupboard, saying that'll do as well, for a first tasting without ceremony.

"Well," Applejack adds, "without cider-tasting ceremony. Bit of us ceremony instead, if you want."

Fluttershy doesn't need further direction to set herself in place next to Applejack. She stretches her head towards the mug held in Applejack's hoof, and waits for what she will be given.


End file.
